Prove It
by Lightning-AND'Death
Summary: Aphrodite had enough! Nico just won't get it! He just won't date anyone when he practically has girls throwing themselves at him! With the help of Hecate, Aphrodite created a love potion for Nico, making Nico fall in love with his opposite. The only way to break his curse is when the love of his life admits her true feelings for him. But what if that girl happens to be forbidden?
1. Prologue

**Title:** Prove It

**Summary:** Aphrodite had enough! Nico just won't get it! He just won't date anyone when he practically has girls throwing themselves at him! It was time Aphrodite took a stand. With the help of Hermes and Hecate, Aphrodite created a love potion for Nico. The result of this potion is unbelievable. Nico willingly falls in love with his opposite. And the only way to break his curse is when the love of his life admits her true feelings for him. But what if that girl happens to be a stubborn, lazy, sarcastic and most importantly forbidden, Thalia Grace.

**Pairing:** Thalico, Percabeth, Tratie, etc.

**Writers:**** Razel** (_Lightning-AND'Death) _**and** (_Thalico The Couple Of The Year)_

**Warning:** May contain cussing...and I think that's it.

**Disclaimer: **PJO doesn't belong to neither of us...Capiche?

**Author's Note:**_**Razel:**_Hey! _Lightning-AND'Death_ here. So, it's good to be back:) I hope you like this story first of all. It's my first spin co-writing with someone, Prove It, winner of the poll! I'd like to dedicate this to** I'm Brooke the Water Naiad. **She gave me the idea of the love potion thing and prove it and we just builded up to that idea and created an awesome story.

* * *

"_Four letter word, and I don't have the guts to say it."_

**Prologue:** Be Your Everything

"_I'm sorry!"_

_Nico sighed and ambled forward. The girl quickened her speed to try and catch up to him._

_Nico stopped and groaned, "Stop it." He ordered, looking at her flatly._

_The girl gave him hopeful eyes and stepped closer. She brought her fingers up and ran it down his chest. Nico gave her a blank stare in return and just stood still._

"_Aww, babe," She pouted, "Don't be like this."_

_Nico ran his fingers through his tousled black hair, "Des, I don't want to go out with you." He twisted his body away from her and continued walking away._

_He didn't seem to notice the girls staring at him as he walked by._

_The girl groaned and skipped back to Nico's side. She tried holding his hand but he kept twitching it away, "Please." she begged, twirling her caramel coloured hair._

_Nico stopped abruptly and looked at her. He met his obsidian coloured eyes with her hazel eyes, "No."_

"_But baby!" She whined, creasing her sundress._

"_What part of 'no' don't you understand?" Nico growled, glaring at the girl. The moment his eyes met in contact with her face, his features softened, "Desiree, just go."_

Aphrodite slammed her fist on her pillow and growls. Then, she chucked the pillow across the room so it crashed with the mirror.

Aphrodite raised her hands in frustration and glared at it, "Why can't Nico just... Why can't he just date someone?!" She whispered angrily, burying her face in her hands.

Aphrodite then flicked her mirror to switch to another scene. Her multi-coloured eyes watched the scene with curiosity.

It was set a few years back, 2 years to be exact. The scene illustrated Thalia and Nico fighting with each other. Again.

Aphrodite leaned in closer and analyzed the scene. "He seems to be looking at her differently..." She noted, grinning a tad.

"She has that _look _in her eyes..." Aphrodite smiled, hugging her heart shaped pillow.

"Nico... He doesn't like Des." Aphrodite whispered, a plan scheming inside her head.

Automatically, her lipstick coated lips merges into a smirk as she watched the soon to be couple in a little quarrel.

"Thalia, get ready to_ Prove It._" She whispered before turning her back on the mirror and exiting the room.

* * *

Aphrodite threw a Drachma into the silver mist fountain and muttered a prayer. She closed her eyes and waited for the voice to appear.

"Mom?" A soft voice asked, as she blinked.

Aphrodite smiled at her daughter, "Yes, Desiree."

The girl was beautiful like any other ordinary Aphrodite girl. She had coffee coloured hair cascading all the way to her mid back, little curls rolling at the bottom. Her eyes were normally shaped to resemble a doe's eyes. Her eyes were gorgeous; hazel with little specks of green.

"What- what are you doing here?" Desiree furrowed her eyebrows, creasing her nose.

Aphrodite started playing with her and just grinned, "How would you feel to be Nico's girlfriend?"

All of a sudden, Desiree started nodding rapidly. A smile broke out on her face, "YES!" She squealed, jumping for joy.

Aphrodite frowned, knowing her daughter won't like the whole picture. "Des," Aphrodite started softly, "That's not what I mean..."

Desiree bit her lip and looked at her mother curiously, "What _do_ you mean?"

"I want Nico to fall in love with Thalia, hon," Desiree looked both surprised and terrified, "I'm going to give him a potion so that he falls in love with you.

"Thalia is then going to come in the picture. And to break the curse... she has to admit her true feelings for Nico." Aphrodite explained, keeping her eyes locked on Desiree.

Desiree finally unfroze and nodded slowly, "Yes," She looked at Aphrodite, "I'll do it for you, Mom."

Aphrodite grinned, "Great," She chirped, "I'll have Hermes mail you the potion. Once you have it, I ask you to put a strand of your hair in the potion, hon. Just mix it with his shampoo."

Desiree bobbed her head, smiling slightly, "Alright."

Aphrodite gave her a wave goodbye and flying kiss, "Thanks sweetie! Make me proud, hon!" She winked at her daughter before losing the connection.

"Now for the potion making." Aphrodite whispered to herself.

Aphrodite snapped her finger and grinned brightly. As she did, she automatically teleported to the chamber of Hecate.

Hecate's back was facing Aphrodite. Aphrodite coughed, causing Hecate's head to twirl around.

"You should stop hunching, you could turn into a hunchback." Aphrodite nagged, shaking her head.

Hecate rolled her eyes and disobeyed her command. She was wearing a long black coat, resembling a trench coat. Her long dark brown hair reached all the way to her hip. Her fingers were playing with green coloured potions, smoke clogging the room.

Aphrodite then walked by Hecate's side. "I need a favour." She told her.

Hecate kept her eye focused on making a potion. She grabbed a glove and slipped it on her hands, "What is it?" she asked, not making eye contact.

"I need a potion." Aphrodite replied. Hecate grinned mischievously and looked up at Aphrodite.

"Elaborate." Hecate ordered, leaning back on her table.

Aphrodite nodded, sitting politely on a nearby stool, "Alright," She began, pushing a strand of her hair back, "I need a love potion-"

"Obviously." Hecate interrupted, rolling her eyes.

Aphrodite glared at the so called wizard but continued nonetheless, "...That makes one person fall in love with his opposite. The only way to break the spell is if the girl he truly loves admits her feelings for him." Aphrodite explains, standing up from the seat.

"How do you know he's in love with her?" Hecate questioned, crossing her arms.

Aphrodite raised an eyebrow, "I am the goddess of love after all." She winked at her.

Hecate then raked her fingers through her collection of potions. She grabbed an armful of potions, varying in many different colours. She precisely dumps each of the potions, in specific order, in a black cauldron. The potion began bubbling, light beams escaping out of it. Hecate turned around to face Aphrodite.

"I need a feather from one of your doves." She informed her.

Aphrodite hesitated but nodded anyway. She leaned closer to Hecate and whispers something in her ear. Hecate silently nods her head and goes back to the potion.

One of Aphrodite's dove flew on her shoulder. Aphrodite plucked a feather out of the bird and passed it to Hecate, who took it with ease and dropped it in the love potion.

The moment the feather met in contact with the potion, bubbles starts escaping out of the top of the cauldron as the colour switched to radiant pink.

Aphrodite squealed in delight and grinned. Hecate took a sample of the potion and gathered it in an empty perfume bottle. She passed it to Aphrodite and smiled softly.

"Thank you!" Aphrodite thanked gleefully, looking at the potion in awe.

"It was a pleasure." Hecate gave her a polite nod.

Aphrodite closed her eyes and whirled herself out of Hecate's room. She arrived in a room with red, blue and white decorated walls. Paper was flying everywhere, and swarmed the floor.

Tables were lined neatly in this office and papers were stacked in each and every one of the tables. Aphrodite searched for Hermes in this empty room and came up with no answers. She decided to grab a piece of paper and pen and to write him a note instead.

She walked to an empty desk with only a blank sheet of paper sitting on it. Aphrodite then grabbed a red pen from a cup and wrote in neat writing:

'_Hermes, mail this to my daughter, Desiree Desdemona Beaumont, Camp Half-blood. Best wishes and kisses, Aphrodite xox '_

Aphrodite then summoned up 6 drachmas and laid in on the counter. She scoured for an empty box to put the potion in. She grabbed a vacant _Twinkies_ box and slid the love potion inside. She placed it on the table, beside the drachmas. After that, Aphrodite placed her note on top of the _Twinkies_ box.

She smiled sweetly at the box, "This is going to work out perfectly." She whispered, grinning.

* * *

Desiree sat alone in her cabin. She sneaked out of Capture the Flag, to wait for the love potion to come to her.

Desiree fantasized about Nico plenty of times, wishing she was his. This was the perfect opportunity. This was also a great opportunity for her to make her mom proud. She was just one of her mother's many children and she wanted to stand out.

She drummed her fingers on her chin and tapped her foot uncontrollably. The moment the door made a sound, she squealed. She ran towards the door and opened the door enthusiastically.

"Hello. Desiree Desdemona Beaumont?" A tall and muscular boy asked. Desiree noticed that this man was Hermes. He stepped in and dropped the package to the table he was closest to.

Desiree nodded firmly and looked at the god with respect. "Yes, Lord Hermes."

Hermes smiled, "Your mother seems to be up on her game again. I wish you both the best of luck." He winked at Desiree, clearly showing he was on her and Aphrodite's side.

Desiree smiled softly and waved him a farewell, and the moment the god was gone, she shut the door, and locked it just in case and flew to the box.

She grabbed a pair of bedazzled hair styling scissors and ran it through the opening slit of the package. She eagerly opened it.

Desiree squealed when she finally held the pink, bubbling love potion in her hands.

"_Once you have it, I ask you to put a strand of your hair in the potion, hon. Just mix it with his shampoo."_ Her mother's voice rang it in her head. She pushed herself up and slips on a pair of UGGs.

"Nico's playing Capture the Flag..."Desiree whispers to herself, recalling the memory of her being rejected. She smiled softly and then darted forward to the Hades cabin, careful not to get caught.

She opened the door, rolling her eyes at the fact that he forgot to lock it. She searches the dark room for the bathroom. She creased her nose when she found one of Nico's boxers - ironically with little small skulls - lying on the floor. She gingerly walked past it and continued around.

Desiree saw a view of a toilet and walked inside. She spotted a shampoo bottle perching on the bathroom counter. She uncapped the love potion from her pocket, and entered the contents into the shampoo. Quickly, she pulled a strand of her hair and dropped it into it as well. She shook it, making sure it had fully mixed.

As she set the shampoo back on the counter, Desiree grinned, "Nico," She whispered softly, "Get ready to declare your love for me."

* * *

Prologue finished, next will be the beginning. I hope you all enjoyed it! ~**L.A.D **

**MADE BY: **Razel (Lightning-AND'Death)

**EDITED BY: **Thalico the Couple of the Year

_**Review?**_


	2. Chapter I

**Title:** Prove It

**Summary:** Aphrodite has had enough! Nico just won't get it! He just won't date anyone when he practically has girls throwing themselves at him! It was time Aphrodite took a stand. With the help of Hermes and Hecate, Aphrodite created a love potion for Nico. The result of this potion is unbelievable. Nico willingly falls in love with his opposite. And the only way to break his curse is when the love of his life admits her true feelings for him. But what if that girl happens to be a stubborn, lazy, sarcastic and most importantly forbidden, Thalia Grace.

**Pairing:** Thalico, Percabeth, Tratie, etc.

**Writers:**** Razel** (_Lightning-AND'Death) _**and** (_Thalico The Couple Of The Year)_

**Warning:** May contain cussing...and I think that's it.

**Disclaimer: **PJO doesn't belong to neither of us...Capiche?

**Shout Outs:TimeLadyofTARDIS, Shadowgirl777, Trident Lover** (It really means a lot you read it despite circumstances. Thank you:) ),** PianoPanda12, LizziDaughterOfHades, Guest, kthul, SummerSpirit18 DisneyMagic21, destiel-at-221b, Johannee, Johannee2, daughterofwisdomandwater22, Neusuada, Scarlett di Angelo. **

**Author's Note: **_**Thalico: **_Hey, guys. _Thalico the Couple of the Year_ here :) I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. So yeah, I'll fire away now.

_**Razel: **_Thalico did an amazing job! It's..well this chapter is amazing, which is the biggest understatement in the universe.

* * *

"_I can't see much of a future, Unless we find out what's to blame."_

**Chapter I: **Ever Fallen in Love with Someone

_Duck, jump, sidestep, dodge, slash._

Words played through Nico's mind as he countered a hunter's attack, and brought down his blade to her thigh. A game of Capture the Flag had begun, and it was already heating up at a fast speed. The hunters, with their red helmets, scattered, taking on each blue-helmeted camper.

He could hear endless trash talk being yelled from both sides, and Nico was eager _not _to be part of it. As he hauled himself up into one of the trees, an arrow flew past him, missing him by a few centimeters, and he could see the shooter cursing.

"Ni-co!" A sweet voice that sounded as if came from hell, sang.

The coffee-stained hair met Nico's eyes and he automatically knew who the voice belonged to.

Desiree waved her hands in his direction, giving away his location to all of the opponents. Nico groaned loudly and shifted his position. It would only be a matter of time until the hunters come to kill him.

Desiree had been sitting out of the game because of her broken leg, but Nico also suspected that there was another reason behind it. A bright smile, that hadn't existed ever before, was showing on her face. Something must have happened, but Nico chose not to linger on anything that wasn't his business.

Cursing the daughter of Aphrodite, Nico looked around and shadow travelled away. The darkness surrounded him, aiding him but also draining his energy. He landed in the perfect spot. _Not_. He was facing a mad-faced Thalia Grace holding her bow and arrow at the ready.

"Did little Nico come to play?" Thalia taunted. She aimed her silver bow and shot, but Nico dodged it and swung his sword around while looking at Thalia with a mild look on his face.

Nico fought the urge to not roll his eyes and instead shuffled his feet. He grasped his sword and positioned himself in a battle stance. A slight smile quivered on Nico's cheeks as analyzed the huntress' moves.

"I wouldn't call me 'little' since I'm actually older than you now." Nico replied coolly as he twisted his sword, switching his hands. And well, there went his eagerness not to be part of trash talk.

"While you look older, you still have a brain of a kid." Thalia shot back. Lightning sparks flew off her. She pushed a strand of her hair and grinned dryly at Nico.

"Yeah, and your brain's so old it's _rotten_." Nico retorted as he fiddle with the hem of the sword.

"At least I'm not from the 20's." Thalia countered back, crossed her arms, and stepped forward.

"You were a useless tree."

"I protected camp for over 5 years, thank you."

"You cheated death for over 5 years, thank you too, Airhead."

"You were stuck in the Lotus Casino. How is that not cheating death, Corpse Brain?"

"Because I didn't want to be there, Pine Head!"

"Did you think I liked being a tree, Skeleton Skull?"

Nico paused, "Well-"

Thalia took the opportunity and attacked. Her foot swung under Nico, knocking him off his feet and she sent multiple arrows flying, pinning him to the ground, just in three seconds. She smirked and patted his head. Nico scowled as she ruffled his hair. Her hands full of static electricity, made his hair stand, making it look like there was some kind of explosion in the midst of his hair. Thalia smirked, then she stood up and turned away.

"See you later, Death Breath." Thalia put two fingers in front of her forehead and saluted.

She sprinted away, and Nico cursed as he attempted in pulling the arrows out of the ground. He was too weak from shadow travelling before and he knew that even if he teleported right next to her, it would take out a lot of his energy. He had to protect the flag.

Nico wriggled on the ground, attempting to slip out of his jacket. He moved his right arm to his body, and was thankful that none of the arrows went right through. He managed to shift his arm, making it slide out of his jacket and used it to pull out all the arrows. Nico sighed. Thalia owed him a new jacket and pants.

Nico collected his sword that had skittered away, and slid it into his sheath. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to flatten it as well as he could and cursed Thalia. He slowly walked to the border where Percy was holding a barrier of water from the river border. He carefully looked around, making sure there were no hunters around. The only ones were around Percy and another camper who was protecting him.

He looked around his surroundings, then, his eyes landed on the border again, noticing that something was different from before. Nico narrowed his eyes, trying to remember what is was. A light bulb appear above his head a few seconds later.

Desiree. She wasn't there.

Nico had two feelings about this event:

1) He was happy since no one would be stupid enough to give away his hiding place to the opponent just to say 'hello' to him.

2) He was a little bit suspicious about the event. Where had Desiree gone?

Nico huffed and simply dismissed the event as her going to the washroom or the infirmary because for now, he had to concentrate on not letting anyone past the borders.

Out of the blue, noises began polluting the air as Nico cocked his ear to listen to it some more. Battle cries and curses were all part of the noise. Nico raised an eyebrow and began to feel curious.

Suddenly, Nico heard the rustling of leaves from above. He swung his sword up and spun around, only to face Thalia with a blue banner in hand.

"Too late, Di Angelo. The Hunters win again." Thalia announced, grinning, jumping across a tree while ramming her boots into his sword and head.

Nico groaned and hit the ground. It was almost a miracle that the sword didn't cut his head in half. The Stygian Iron sword had slipped out of his hands and had embedded itself into the mud. He rubbed his head and attempted to get up and chase her, but when he finally did get up, Thalia was gone.

Nico cursed and pulled the sword out. He knew it was too late. A cheer erupted from the hunter's side and the campers groaned. Thalia had jumped over the wall of water.

A large yell of excuses and insults shot out from each of the campers, only a few admitting their loss. The amount of trash talk from the campers increased as the hunters raised their heads and paraded around, showing off their win for the who-knows-how-many-times.

Nico moaned and trudged out of the forest. How many times was it now? How many times did the hunters win in a row? He guessed around 60 times, as he tumbled into his cabin and threw his shirt off. He sat on his bed, staring at the wall opposite him, and sat in silence.

But his ADHD finally got to him. Nico decided to hit the showers.

* * *

The warm water hit him as he turned the shower on, and ran his hand through his hair. The smooth water slid down his skin as he closed his eyes. He sighed in relief and grabbed his bottle of shampoo from a rack. Nico squeezed it onto his hair.

As he rubbed it into his hair, he noticed that something was wrong. It was pink. Instead of the usual colourless liquid, it was pink. Nico rubbed his eyes. He was seeing things. He just lost to the hunters again, he was grumpy and hence he was seeing things. That was what he had made of the pink liquid, so he just continued washing his hair, then rinsed it off as he normally did, waving off the slight strangeness.

He wore his normal shirt with tiny skulls printed on it, and long, loose black pants when he got out. Nico planned on staying up a few more hours, but suddenly, he felt slightly faint as he got ready for bed and soon, it seemed impossible to try and stay awake for much longer. Nico ruffled his head and yawned. He tumbled out of the bathroom and crashed onto his bed, not bothering to turn any of the lights off. And soon enough, Nico was no longer awake and slipped away into his unconscious world.

He had woken up somewhere else. He couldn't even tell whether he was awake or asleep. Whether it was dream or reality.

The room was dark, and even Nico couldn't tell which way he was facing and he couldn't see his fingers in front of his face. He scrunched his eyebrows together, trying to make out any small detail in the room, but there were none. He scowled. He was a son of Hades. Nico had always been able to see in the dark, and this was the first time he couldn't. He finally realised the insecurity of not being able to see.

Then suddenly, there was a spot of pink light ahead of him. He sighed loudly in relief. It lit up the path in front of him but even though he was happy about the light, Nico knew there was something wrong about it, but he couldn't tell what.

Suddenly, a soft, sweet voice sang inside his head. _Nico, why aren't you walking forward?_

_I... shouldn't. I don't know where it goes. _He answered. The voice sounded so familiar, but so distant at the same time. A strange feeling pooled inside his stomach, and wouldn't go away. It had decided to reside there for the moment.

_Why not? It's your destiny. Nico, you'll love it there. All you ever need, all you'll ever love. It's all there! _The voice continued persuading him. Slowly, Nico inched forward.

_But I've already lost everything I love. _He countered the voice. His feet stopped, listening to his voice.

_Have you, Nico? All you have to do is walk forward. So go on. There's nothing to be scared of. _

The voice was so sweet and persuasive that Nico just couldn't stop himself. He had heard that voice somewhere.

"That persuading voice was the same as..." Nico tried to recall the memory but it just kept pushing him further back.

Nico swore under his breath as he began walking forward, bit by bit, until he was running towards the light, full speed. Nico lunged for it, and then, everything flashed. The pink light blinded him, as he shut my eyes a bit too late.

* * *

Nico woke up, sweating. Frantically, he spun around both sides, searching his surrounding, sighing as he realised he was back in his cabin.

"It was just a dream. Nothing more."Nico sighed, glad that was all a dream.

The dream was strange. That was all he could tell from it. It wasn't scary like the normal demigod dreams that starred Titans and monster, but instead it was sweet and almost kind, but something about it bugged him. Nico pushed it to the back of his head. There was no point dwelling on it now.

Nico nodded to himself and changed into a black "Wake the Dead" shirt and black skinny jeans then wore his black aviator jacket on top. He needed to clear his head. Nico brushed his teeth then walked out of his cabin to face the sun that was peaking through the curtains of clouds.

He smiled to himself and headed for the Aphrodite cabin where his girlfriend, Desiree Desdemona Beaumont was waiting.

* * *

And voila! Chapter I is done. I hope you liked it. Razel has done a fabulous, awesome, great(excuse me for my lack of vocabulary) job of writing the last chapter and editing this one :)

Anyways, Chapter II is on the way!

_**Thalico**_, Out.

**Made by: **Thalico the Couple of the Year

**Edited by:** (Razel) Lightning-And'Death

Review, please.


	3. Chapter II: Changing Identities

**Title:** Prove It

**Summary:** Aphrodite has had enough! Nico just won't get it! He just won't date anyone when he practically has girls throwing themselves at him! It was time Aphrodite took a stand. With the help of Hermes and Hecate, Aphrodite created a love potion for Nico. The result of this potion is unbelievable. Nico willingly falls in love with his opposite. And the only way to break his curse is when the love of his life admits her true feelings for him. But what if that girl happens to be a stubborn, lazy, sarcastic and most importantly forbidden, Thalia Grace.

**Pairing:** Thalico, Percabeth, Tratie, etc.

**Writers:**** Razel** (_Lightning-AND'Death) _**and** (_Thalico The Couple Of The Year)_

**Warning:** May contain cussing...and I think that's it.

**Disclaimer: **PJO doesn't belong to neither of us...Capiche?

**Shout Outs: _I'm Brooke the Water Naiad_**(You're welcome~), **_destiel-at-221_b**(WRIST TOGETHAH! ...~BUTT OUT, TOUNGE OUT...THE JELLY FISH~), _**Itismylife**_(Aw, well thank you! Don't forget, Thalico the Couple Of The Year wrote this too:) ) ,_** Daughter Of The War Goddess, MidnightShadowx3**_ (Oh yeah, my name is _so _Hazel),_** Otakusofia, asdfghjkl**_(CONSIDER IT WROTE! Here you go:) ),_** SummerSpirit18, Guest, kthulu, Neusuada, TimeLadyofTARDIS**_

**Author's Note: **_**Razel: **_Hey, Hola, Bonjour, Aloha, Konichiwa, askjdh! So my turn to take a spin at this chapter! I hope you like it :) By the way, every chapter is based on songs if you haven't caught the drift yet. Can you guess the singer/ band of every song the chapter is named after? This song in the quotations are from mu favourite classic. WHOOP! 31 Reviews, ah~

_**Thalico:**_ Awesome possum chapter by the awesome possum Razel :) (I'm just addicted to that word.) Give a round of applause(and whoops and cheers etc.) to her, the epic ninja of lightning and writing.

**~Guess the song in the quotations and you'll get a sneak peak from the next chapter. **

* * *

"_An angel's smile what you sell. You promise me heaven, then put me through hell. Chains of love got a hold on me. When passion's a prison, you can't break free._

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame. _

_You give love a bad name."_

**Chapter II: **Changing identities.

**Nico's POV**

I knocked on the cherry wood door and leaned back on the porch, waiting for my girlfriend.

I felt an oozing feeling in my stomach, questioning my relationship already. There's a magical charm I felt when I thought about Desiree, but it seemed forced.

I shook the feeling off and shuffled my feet, waiting for Des.

The door automatically whipped open to reveal one of Aphrodite's daughter. I smiled at the girl who just had a questioning look masking her face.

"Hey, Lacy." I greeted, as I looked in between the openings for Des.

Lacy scrunched her eyebrows and quivered her lips, "Nico?" She tilted her head, her blonde locks covering the side of her face, "What are you doing here?"

I blinked as I looked at Lacy oddly, "What are you talking about?" I frowned, "I'm here for Des, obviously."

That's quite odd. She knew Des is my girlfriend yet she asked me why I was here.

Lacy's blue eyes staggered back and her mouth formed in an 'o' shape, "Oh." She muttered, looking behind the door.

I followed her gaze and I noticed many of Aphrodite's children looking at me like I was a minority. Some were giggling and waving at me and I tried my best not to roll my eyes.

"DESIREE!" Lacy yelled, walking around the frilly room.

I scrunched my nose when my eyes met in contact with the items. I stepped back gingerly, careful not to touch anything or knowing that I could contaminate myself.

Footsteps were gradually getting louder to the point of revealing my girlfriend.

I gave her a slight smile, reaching my hand out for her. Desiree had her hair bundled up in a loose bun. She was clothed in a bright yellow sundress, ruffles meeting at every corner. Her feet were paired with matching copper gladiator sandals. Desiree smiled at me with her glossed lips. I couldn't help but notice the pastel eyeshadow framing her greenish-brown eyes.

Her hand reached out to mines, lacing her fingers in between. I guided her out of the porch and pulled her around the camp.

"How are you?" I greeted awkwardly, grasping her hand tight.

Desiree bit her lip and looked at me nervously, "I'm alright." She squeaked. She then fiddle with a charm hanging on her charm bracelet.

I creased my eyebrows and frowned, "Are you sure?"

Desiree nodded but kept her gaze locked forward. Damn, why did girls have to be so confusing?

"Anyway," Desiree shook her head, looking at me, "How 'bout we do something today? Just you and me? Why don't we go out of camp for a while?"

I bit my lip as I recalled my plans with my friends, "Uhm..." I looked at Desiree, her eyes pleading, "I'm really sorry, but I may have to take a raincheck on that. I have some plans with my friends but it'll be a whi-"

Desiree's facial features changed into different stages.

1. Her eyebrows began to raise

2. Des' fist balled

3. Her eyes' merged to something deadly, perhaps daggers.

"I'm your girlfriend," She snapped, popping her hip, "You should be spending time with me."

I blinked, not really knowing how to answer the statement. Instead, I just avoided her question and darted my eyes forward.

I seemed to be getting strange looks from several people. Most of their eyes were staring to Des and I's interlocking fingers. I frowned, confused at their actions.

"So, Nico," Desiree stopped and looked at me, "What now?"

I bit my lip, already regretting what I was about to do. I sighed, and wrapped my arm around her waist, "I'm sure Percy and the others won't mind."

Desiree squealed, her face beaming with ecstaticism. My features began to soften, seeing how happy my girlfriend was.

* * *

I smiled at Desiree as I drank my triple thick chocolate milkshake.

"So," I sucked in one last sip before pushing it to the side, "What's up?"

Desiree shrugged, and I couldn't help but notice the tension on her shoulders. My eyebrows quirked up a slight, "Nothing much,"

I sighed, realizing we didn't have too much to talk about, "So..." I began, speaking awkwardly.

I could see Desiree roll her eyes at me, "Thanks for the night." She chirped and I gave her a courteous nod.

"No prob," I leaned on my arm, "That's what boyfriends do, right?"

Desiree nodded and once again, took a sip, a big one at that, enough to drown herself.

I then scoured for the garbage on the table and tossed them in a garbage can. I turned my heels back at Des and looked at her. "Want to go around the mall for a while?" I suggested, shoving my hands in my pocket.

Desiree's pale green and brown eyes glimmered as her mouth merged into a radiant smile. She nodded her head furiously, locking her arm with mine, "Yes!" She sang, dragging me around the mall.

I mentally groaned but shook it off, knowing it was rude to rain on her parade.

She pulled me in an overly bright store. I scanned my eyes all over the place and it was just met with a bunch of dresses and floral patterns. I twitched my neck to see a metallic sign carving the words '_Forever 21_'. I scrunched my eyebrows at the name but just shrugged.

I felt left out in this place; everything so bright and my black attire stood out. I blinked when I saw the sparkling light the floor which completely blinded me.

When I regained my balance, I walked over to Des to see her shoving a bunch of coat racks to the side. Her eyes were concentrated at the clothes intensely, as if she was isolating herself from the world.

I leaned on the coat rack, nearly falling. I kept my eyes locked on Des to see her looking at a teal tank-top, ruffles coating the neckline. She tilted her head side to side; hesitating whether or not to buy it.

"Hey," I breathe, inching closer to her. Desiree seems hypnotised by the clothes and payed no attention to me. When the words finally travelled to her head, she looked at me slightly before looking back at the piles of clothes.

"Shh," She ordered, tossing clothes from side to side, "I'm concentrating."

I rolled my eyes, and fiddled with a rope from the collar of a nearby shirt. "Whatever," I muttered, "You just seem so intensified at the clothes."

Desiree then whipped her body to look at me, many hangers dangling from her hand, "It's fashion," She remarked, "And fashion is life."

I pursed my lips, dumbfounded at her statement. I started slouching against the metal rack and just fiddled with my thumbs.

After minutes of singing, humming and looking intensely at the ground, Desiree finally stopped clothes hunting.

"There!" Desiree announced, grinning, "I'm finish!"

I sighed gleefully, but masking it with a neutral nod, "Great," I replied, but that was a big understatement. Inside, I was jumping over the moon.

"Now-" What does she mean now? Aren't we done? "Time to put it on!"

This time, I groaned out loud, causing Desiree to pop her hip and look at me sternly.

"What?" She snarled, glaring at me.

I rubbed my neck awkwardly and hitched breath. Ah, shit, I was screwed. "I-I mean... Wh-w...what's the need to put those clothes on when we know you'll fit them perfectly," I then looked at one of the jeans she has set ready for herself, "Size 6." I winked, jumping for joy, mentally, at my _amazing _save.

Desiree's face began to soften and her cheeks grew to a crimson shade. She smiled softly at me, "Thank you."

She then weaved herself around the place to the fitting room. I trailed behind her, relief that my mistake was saved.

Des walked inside the room and stood in front of a fitting room. She then twitched her body to look at me, "I'll try some on, tell me if you like it or not." She instructed before going inside the room.

I slouched on the seat and sighed. Shopping was complete torture.

* * *

My hands were tired and I felt like I was holding the world. You know why? I was holding the acid like bags of Desiree's shopping adventure. Here's a friendly reminder, don't go shopping with Des, unless you want your arm to be cut off from the blood loss and lack of blood circulation.

"Deeees," I dragged on, whining, "Can we stop to take a breath?"

I've been getting some weak looks from guys, who are chuckling at my so called masculinity. On the bright side, girls were drooling and sweeping over me, I quote, "_Aww, he's holding her stuff! What a gentlemen!". _That would probably be the most gentlemen thing I ever pulled off; big achievement.

Desiree hesitated and I looked at her, my eyes pleading. She then sighed and walked to the nearest seats. I mentally thank the gods, "5 minutes," She ordered "And that's it."

I shrugged, taking what I can get. I then dropped the shopping bag on the ground and Des slapped my arm and glared at me.

"Don't you dare do that!" She hissed, indicating at her fallen clothes.

I puffed my cheeks awkwardly and nodded, "Alright,"

I leaned back on the chair, sighing as I felt the blood flow in my veins again, thank the gods. My eyes then wandered around the mall only to be met with a bunch of teenagers either with groups of friends or on a date.

When a blonde and a raven head spotted my eyes, I propped myself up and looked at them more. The two seemed to be conversing deeply, the boy holding nothing which I was green with envy. When both of their faces moved to an angle where I could see them more clearly, I suddenly realized who those features belonged to. I nudged Desiree and she looked at me, waiting for my reason.

"Percy and Annabeth are here." I told her and she just looked at me dumbfounded.

"So?" She frowned.

"Well," I began, looking at her curiously, "Don't you want to say hello?"

Desiree hesitated on the question for a while and settled on a nod, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

I waved off her response and just stood up. My eyes then looked for them once more and once I did, I cupped my mouth and called for their attention, "PERCY!" I yelled over the noise "ANNABETH!"

I watched both heads turn to look at me, from curiosity to surprise, and walked over to us.

A slight grin twitched on the corners of my lips as I scooted closer to Des.

She pressed her head and perched it on my shoulder, smiling at me.

Percy looked at me, then Desiree, curiosity sprayed on his face. "Huh... Hey Nico," He looked at me then at Des "...and Desiree. Huh? Why you with Desiree...?" He then asked quizzically.

I raised my eyebrows and frowned, "What? What do you mean? She's my girlfriend..."

"But-" Percy began but was interrupted by Annabeth.

Annabeth shook her head and looked at Percy sternly. She then switched her gaze to me and sighed, "Don't mind him, he's just being a Seaweed Brain."

Desiree then started tugging on my arm, paying no attention to Percy and Annabeth. The two seemed uncomfortable and I couldn't help but feel guilt.

"What are you doing here?" I started, trying to break the tension.

Annabeth shrugged, interlocking her fingers with Percy, "No reason actually..."

Anyone even the most oblivious person in the world could tell the situation we were in just screamed awkward. I could literally feel the tension.

The couple just kept their gaze hooked on Desiree and I, and I can't help but feel anger and frustration, "I guess..." Percy began, still looking at the locked fingers of Des and I, "We should go..."

"Yeah," Annabeth muttered, "Nice seeing you guys here."

I scrunched my eyebrows, slightly annoyed at the act. Why would they be so still and just... frustrating?

I frowned, "What's their problem?"

Desiree bit her lip but stood up, pushing her bags to my direction, "Beats me," She stated nonchalantly, "And the 5 minutes are done."

* * *

**Tuesday.**

Desiree tugged on my arm, her legs on top of mine. We were sitting on the porch, just staring at the camp. Des played with my fingers, looking up at me from my lap.

I just leaned back, my eyelids feeling heavy. I finally let out a yawn and slouched back.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Desiree acknowledged, interlocking our fingers together.

I nodded, unconscious, closing my eyelids shut. Desiree then stood up, now sitting on my lap. She slapped my arm and glared at me. "Why aren't you paying attention?"

Desiree pouted while I sighed, "I'm sorry," I said softly, pacifying her temper.

She then leaned on my shoulder again.

My eyes then wandered around camp. I looked at the scene hazily and tired. Some demigods were dueling with one another, their swords clashing against one another was music to my ears. The nymphs were being chased by the satyrs, pretty ordinary. The Stolls were on their feet again, alarming many of the campers. From the corner of my eyes, I saw a spiky raven haired girl slouched against a tree.

Thalia.

Now that I've thought about of it, she doesn't talk to me as much as she used to. I remembered the last time she visited here, we were always teasing each other and I could still feel the ghost of our sarcastic remarks. I don't know, but I kind of missed our friendship, but now it had just drifted further apart.

I felt Desiree's head settle on my shoulder and just stood still.

From what I recalled, we used to be like Travis and Katie, bickering at each other like neighbours who despised one another, and that seemed to fit our situation. I had never really gotten along with her. She just clashed with me and I just couldn't draw myself closer to her or actually get to know her. I just couldn't, knowing she looked so much like her. But there was that attraction I couldn't help but to pull myself closer to her, wanting to grow close, and I always thought it was curiosity.

She was like my personal hell a few years back. If I didn't have Des, who surprisingly was the Anti-Thalia spray-, she would be torturing me.

I felt my cheeks flush when I noticed I've been staring at her the whole time. Her gaze then looked up and despite the fact that she's further away from me, I could've swore our eyes locked.

* * *

**Wednesday.**

I wandered around the whole camp, Desiree beside me.

"And she was like '_No hon, that bag doesn't suit you!' _But she's making no sense she has the same bag!" Desiree babbled, talking about the latest news -about 3 minutes ago- of the Aphrodite cabin, "The bag doesn't even look good on her!"

I nodded, "Oh well..." I muttered, swinging our hands back and forth.

"I know!" Desiree sighed in exasperation.

"What a tragedy..." I mumbled, not looking at Des.

"Yes! And she dares to make such a rude com-" And when the sentence was made, her voice just became still, and welled in my ears, and was muffled. I seem to have dazed out and just kept my attention at the sky.

I heard laughter coming from a pack and I couldn't help but feel my curiosity rise. I noticed those were my friends, and they were all looking at me with humor. My cheeks flushed and I coughed, straightening my position.

"NICO!" Connor yelled, grabbing my attention. Desiree's hand squeezed mines tighter, uncomfortable around my friends.

My eyes twitched to their side and my lips smiled, "Hey," I nodded, Desiree pulling me closer to her.

She kept tugging my arm, obviously wanting my attention. I waved her off and looked at my friends.

"You wanna hit the lake?" Connor asked, I can feel the eyes of my friends piercing through my back.

Before my mouth can open, Desiree stole my voice. "Uhm," she interrupted me, walking forward, "Yeah, hon, don't we have plans?" She looked at me quizzically.

I gulped, seeing my friends and my girlfriend's attention on me. Connor seems annoyed and having little patience. Percy resembled his expression, as did Annabeth. Thalia seems irritated at both Desiree and I, tapping her foot uncontrollably. Desiree kept looking at me with her doe shaped eyes.

She is my girlfriend after all...

I sighed and looked at my friends apologetically, "Sorry, I promised Des." I can feel a smirk growing on my girlfriend's face as she watched my friend's looking at us with annoyance, completely defeated.

"Well," Des chirped, turning her heels back, "Sorry bout that, we should go."

I nodded, walking hand in hand with Des, getting further away from my friends, but close enough to hear Thalia yelling a sarcastic _"Bye, honey!"_, obviously mimicking Des.

* * *

**Thursday. **

I heard a knock slamming on my door, instantly thinking it was Desiree. I sighed and pushed myself off the bed. Well there goes my afternoon nap.

I walked to the door, groggily and whipped it open to reveal a smiling Percy, a bored Thalia and an unreadable Annabeth.

I scrunched my eyebrows together and looked at them quizzically, "What are you guys doing here?"

I opened the door wider for them to enter. Thalia seemed to be circling around the cabin, analyzing each item.

"Nothing," Percy sat on the bed, as I slumped myself on a stool, "Just wondering if you'd like to hang out."

I scratched my head and looked at them ruefully, "Sorry," They looked like they knew it was coming and sighed, "Desiree wanted to have a picnic."

Annabeth looked irritated a tad and groaned, "Alright," She pursed her lips, "What about tomorrow?"

"Can't," I shook my head, " I'm going to the movies with Des."

"Why are you even dating her?" Percy asked me curiously.

I looked at Percy with my eyebrows raised. I felt anger bubble inside my stomach as I creased my nose, "What are you talking about? She's my girlfriend."

Percy rolled his eyes and sighed "Yes, I know that but why are you spending time with her _WAY_ too much."

My jaw clenched and anger was flaming inside my eyes. "She's my girlfriend," I growled, "It's my job."

Percy blinked, taken back at Nico's respond. Annabeth scrunched her nose and looked pain. My features began to soften but it still held that tight anger.

Thalia then stopped looking around the place and turned to look at me, glaring menacingly. "You're a freaking idiot," She snapped, crossing her arms, "You barely spent any time with us!"

"What? Is it my job to?" I retorted, hiding the hurt felt at the comment.

Thalia's shoulders grew tense as her fist balled up, "She's fucking taking over your life! You're throwing us - you're friends whom you knew most of your life - like trash for a girl you've only dated for a while, completely out of the blue!" She snarled, stepping an inch closer. Her blue eyes turned dark, almost pitch black and anger and pure hatred was just swirling around her pupil.

I seethe in some air, breathing heavily. "What the hell?!" I yelled. Percy and Annabeth stood besides Thalia, "I can't spend time with all of you at once! I'm a freaking human being... One person."

Thalia threw her hands to the side, completely irritated. She tried to calm herself down by burying her face in her hands. She looked at me, her eyes stained with hurt, and her features began to soften.

She then walked near the door, but before closing it she turned to look at me, staring deep into my eyes.

"You've changed a lot, Nico." Thalia whispered, shaking her head before walking out.

* * *

Hello! I hope you like this chapter! It's basically giving you some background information on Des and Nico's relationship. What do you think of Desiree?

~Razel *Whooosh* *Vanishes* *poof*

**Made by: **Razel (_Lightning-AND'Death)_

**Edited by: **Thalico The Couple Of The Year

**Review? **


	4. Chapter III: Playing God

**Title:** Prove It

**Summary:** Aphrodite has had enough! Nico just won't get it! He just won't date anyone when he practically has girls throwing themselves at him! It was time Aphrodite took a stand. With the help of Hermes and Hecate, Aphrodite created a love potion for Nico. The result of this potion is unbelievable. Nico willingly falls in love with his opposite. And the only way to break his curse is when the love of his life admits her true feelings for him. But what if that girl happens to be a stubborn, lazy, sarcastic and most importantly forbidden, Thalia Grace.

**Pairing:** Thalico, Percabeth, Tratie, etc.

**Writers:**** Razel** (_Lightning-AND'Death) _**and** (_Thalico The Couple Of The Year)_

**Warning:** May contain cussing...and I think that's it.

**Disclaimer: **PJO doesn't belong to neither of us...Capiche?

**Shout Outs: iheartpups,** **paradiseisland101 , Airgirl123 **(R: That means a lot to me. thank you so much.)**, DragonCrusader(** Exactly. Just how we intended it to be.),** T, Lightning-at-221b, skprettygirl, Guest, Guest, percabeth fan extrodinare, Dexterity, SummerSpirit18, Guest, Reyna G. Daughter of Bellona, Guest, Guest, IcecreamRULES, MidnightShadowx3, Neusuada, kthulu, Percabethlvrknowsall, destiel-at-221b, TweetyBaby **

**Author's Note: **_**Thalico:**_ Helloooo Everybodyyy! :) hvgjvfkhc! I'm back with another chapter of Prove It! I hope you'll enjoy :) Oh, and the song for this chapter is Playing God, and the singer/band will be revealed at the end :) Okay? So I'll just rocket into the chapter!

_**Razel:**_ Sorry for the late update! Trust me, we don't give up easily. Thank you for the reviews, they mean a did an awesome job:) Read her stories, yeah? don't forget she wrote this too! Favourite her, alert her, and just tell her how well she wrote this chapter!

* * *

"_You say that I've been changing,_

_That I'm not just simply aging..."_

**Chapter III: **Playing God

**Thalia's POV**

I rested my head on my tree's trunk on Half-Blood Hill and stared into the amber sky and the ocean reflecting the setting sun. It hadn't been the best day. Everything that had happened seemed to come and go so quickly that it gave me a headache. Sighing, I shifted my position, trying to erase Nico's strange behavior from my mind. What was is about? Combing my fingers through my hair, I groaned.

It was clear from yesterday that he had rejected Desiree... Yet he's going out with her. It was just another rumour. I had convinced myself that that was all it was, and that Nico had actually said "Yes.", but it wasn't like Nico to like a girl like her. Basically every girl in the Barbie doll cabin was the same, and why he would date her, I would never know. Understanding how Nico saw things, was one of the few things that was impossible for everyone, especially me.

"_Ugh! What's wrong with you?" I yelled at Nico. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and shrugged._

"_Nothing. You're just being overly sensitive." Nico stated plainly. His face showed no emotion as he looked at me. I scowled and turned away from him._

"_I am not! You're just being an insensitive jerk." I shot back, crossing my arms across my chest. _

_Nico sighed and ruffled his hair with his hand._

_He shook his head and an irritated expression crossed his face, "I'm just saying that I don't want to go anymore. I don't understand why you care so much about me going."_

_I frowned and turned to face him again, "We've been planning to go for weeks, Nico. You agreed then, and why are you just suddenly saying you don't want to go now?"_

"_You guys can have fun without me. I'm sure you'll have a great time." Nico said and left without another word._

_I looked at the empty space of where he stood, "I just don't understand."_

Nico had never been someone I could understand. He had always been anti-social and twisted in more than a few ways, but in the morning, he had almost been shining. He looked as if he could fit in with a pool full of glitter, and that was not the Nico Di Angelo I knew.

Nico Di Angelo was someone who didn't look out of place in a graveyard at midnight. He would have blended in just fine with the dark, shadowy atmosphere. And what does this mean? He does _not_ fit in with colourful glitter and flying unicorns with rainbows coming out of fluffy pink cotton candy-like clouds which was exactly what was happening.

Even if Nico and I hardly get along in front of a large crowd, here are certain moments where I feel like I've known him for several years. Nico always been secured and to himself. He was never open, or the vulnerable side I've seen walking around.

_What was his issue? _I scowled at myself. It was as if he had been replaced by an annoying, evil twin. Wait, scratch that. He was being replaced by a strange, twisted, bright, happy Nico. His priorities were twisted, and it was like his mind had been controlled by an evil human being in the name of Desiree Beaumont. It was just not normal. It was so strange to the point I felt like punching Nico to his senses. But of course, I knew that wasn't going to work, so there was no point even trying.

Maybe something had really happened. Like he was abducted and replaced by a robot. Or maybe he was brainwashed and they replaced his memories with someone else's. Or maybe someone built an exact replica of Nico but they messed up his personality. Or...

I sighed. I was getting irrational. But the thought of something happening to him bounced endlessly in my head as I tried to silence it. He had changed so much. It seemed as if he had forgotten all about the fun times we've had and chose to move onto a new life.

_I walked around lost, losing my sense of direction completely. Hours passed since I first stepped into the forest with Nico, Percy and Annabeth, and it wouldn't have been surprising if it was already a few hours after I had wandered away from the three. It was sudden. One second they were with me, and then, when I had walked away to check if there were monsters in the bushes and had came back, they were nowhere to be found._

_I looked down and picked on the dirt using an arrow, resting my legs. They had tired from walking non-stop for hours in the forest where random tree roots poked out of nowhere, and huge branches stuck out through the dirt. Hunger also racked inside me._

"_Thalia?" A deep voice called from slightly far away. It was too far to recognise the voice, but any person would have done great in the situation. My insides exploded in happiness._

"_I'm here!" I yelled, standing up. The bushes rustled and the sound came closer._

"_Thals?" The guy asked again._

"_Here." I looked around and stumbled through the tall, enormous leaves following the voice. Suddenly, I slammed into something that was not so hard that it could have been a tree. It wasn't a tree. It was Nico._

"_Oh, my, gods. Nico." I sighed in relief. A smile of joy appeared on my face as embraced him. Despite the fact that I was wet and smelly, he chuckled softly and hugged me back._

"_You were gone for 7 hours. We were all worried you know." He said softly, stroking my back._

_I nodded against him, and stayed quiet, remaining in his grasp until we shadow-travelled to where Percy and Annabeth were._

Had Nico forgotten all those times when the four of us hung out? Did his relationship with a girl he barely knew much about, become more important than a friendship that had been going to for ages?

And there was actually another thing that was bothering me. The voice. It was a voice that had been in my head since the morning. It had sounded so strangely familiar that I couldn't just erase it from my memory. And the things it had said, nagged me as well.

_You're going to fall for him._

Him. Who in Zeus' name was 'him'? And more importantly, me? Falling for someone? Who ever the voice was seemed to have forgotten the fact that I was a huntress. And being a huntress meant no love whatsoever.

Scowling, I shook my head and groaned. I stood up quickly and walked down the hill and saw Desiree, Annabeth and Percy.

"And then, she was like, _'This dress is so gorgeous'_ when it was clearly not. I mean, there's no need to flatter an ugly dress." Desiree told the two. Annabeth laughed uneasily while Percy stood there like an idiot, not knowing a single thing they were talking about.

"Yeah... You're right." Annabeth commented half-heartedly, only listening to the first half of what she had said.

Desiree nodded, "I _know_, right. Some people just don't get it." She examined her nails and frowned. Putting her hand to her dress, she looked as if she were thinking if they matched, "Ugh, the shade's not right. I guess I have to repaint it."

"Oh, by the way, Des, mum baked extra cookies so she wanted me to give them to you." Percy said, completely changing the subject and passed Desiree a brown paper bag which Desiree looked into.

"Cool. Thanks. That'll last me through the whole summer." Desiree smiled.

"There's eight cookies. What do you mean by 'It'll last me the whole summer'?" Percy asked, confused.

Desiree blinked and looked at him as if he were stupid, "I mean, one a week. I can't eat it everyday! It'll make me fat."

Percy gave her an exaggerated nod as if understanding, but looked at Annabeth with a what-the-hell-is-she-talking-about face. She shrugged at him in return. I took it as my cue to enter their conversation.

"So, what're you guys up to?" I interrupted, squeezing between Percy and Annabeth and swinging my arms around them.

"Hey, Thals." Percy grinned, "We were just-"

"Well, I better get going. Nico and I are going to hang out in his cabin." Desiree said, rubbing it into my face. I rolled my eyes as Percy and Annabeth waved us goodbye.

"As if I care." I shot back at her.

"Mmhm. I hope you don't." Desiree said mockingly. I frowned.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I demanded, crossing my arms firmly across my chest. Desiree shrugged and smiled.

"I don't know. Maybe you can figure it out."

I rolled my eyes, "Obviously 'cause you're not smart enough to figure it out." She whipped around, her mouth in a 'O', looking offended, "Yeah, that was meant to be offensive."

"Well, I'm sorry that you're jealous of me. You were never good enough for Nico." She gloated.

I scoffed, "When was this ever about him? Plus, I have no reason to be jealous. I'm a hunter, and I'm proud of it. Piss off." She rolled her eyes at my comment and pushed past me, her stupid brown hair flying into my mouth. I spit it out, looking at her with annoyance and stormed off. I sat down at the steps of the Arena, shaking my head.

"Don't shake your head so quickly. You're going to get brain damage." Annabeth came around me and poked her head next to my face. I slightly withdrew my head. Since when had she been there?

"Whatever." I grumbled. Annabeth sighed and crossed her arms.

"Don't be so blue, Thals."

I turned my head and looked at her, my eyebrows raised. My electric blue eyes bored into her grey ones, "I am _not _a Smurf."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and sat down next to me, "You look terrible." She analyzed me intently, not missing a single part that was wrong with me.

"Thanks." I gave her a sideways look and grumbled. She laughed, but her expression soon turned into a one of seriousness.

"I want to discuss a few things." I nodded, signalling her to continue, "It's about Nico." I looked down and sighed.

"He's been acting weird. That's what you want to say, right?" I said, resting my head in my hands.

"Well, kind of." Annabeth started, "I wanted to ask you about him and Desiree." I scowled and rolled my eyes. I slid further down the tree.

"Yeah. What about them." I asked, putting on a bored expression on my face, though I was feeling both curiosity and pain behind it. Annabeth frowned and shook her head.

"I can see _right_ through you, Thals. You can't deceive my eyes." She stated.

I stared at her, "Basically no one can lie to your face and get away with it. Well, except for, like, one person. Namely, Athena."

Annabeth chuckle, "True. It's obvious that you're concerned about Nico."

I snapped my head and her and opened my mouth, "What? No! I mean, kind of, but he's a friend, well I'm guessing he is, so I'm obviously going to be a tad bit worried."

Annabeth threw her head up and sighed loudly, "Right..." She turned to me and continued, "But anyways, moving on. So, about Nico and Des. They can't be going out. Nico rejected Desiree."

"Yeah, but did you actually see it? No. It's a rumour. You hear me? A _rumour_. And guess what. They're usually wrong. And you see how Nico acts around Desiree? All sweet and gentlemanly. That can't happen if Nico rejected her." I countered her statement and spoke stubbornly.

"Thalia. She's a daughter of Aphrodite with minor charmspeak. It's possible."

"Minor charmspeak. Are you really saying that minor charmspeak would last a whole week?" I demanded, staring straight into her face.

"That's the only way! Unless..." Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows and trailed off.

"Unless what?" I questioned. She mumbled something under her breath and looked up at me. She smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing." She replied.

"What is it?" I repeated stubbornly.

Annabeth shook her head.

I huffed and turned away from her, "If you don't want to tell me, fine."

Standing up, I walked away, towards the Artemis cabin. Then suddenly, something made me stop. A buzzing in my head appeared.

_You'll fall for him._

I scowled. That didn't say much. It was just a mere repetition of what the voice had said before. But apparently, it wasn't all. The voice continued to speak, and hammered in a shocking phrase into my mind.

_You'll fall for Nico. You will._

* * *

Hurray! Over 2k :) I hope you enjoyed reading this.

Anyways, the answer to who's song "Playing God" is...

*epic drum roll*

PARAMORE!

Well, I guess, that's that. Look forward to the next chapter ;)

~Thalico

**Review :) Makes my day.**

**Written by: **Thalico the Couple of the Year

**Edited by: **Razel(Lightning-AND'Death)


	5. Chapter IV: Going to Pasalacqua

**Title:** Prove It

**Summary:** Aphrodite has had enough! Nico just won't get it! He just won't date anyone when he practically has girls throwing themselves at him! It was time Aphrodite took a stand. With the help of Hermes and Hecate, Aphrodite created a love potion for Nico. The result of this potion is unbelievable. Nico willingly falls in love with his opposite. And the only way to break his curse is when the love of his life admits her true feelings for him. But what if that girl happens to be a stubborn, lazy, sarcastic and most importantly forbidden, Thalia Grace.

**Pairing:** Thalico, Percabeth, Tratie, etc.

**Writers:**** Razel** (_Lightning-AND'Death) _**and** (_Thalico The Couple Of The Year)_

**Warning:** May contain cussing...and I think that's it. Nico may be OOC for story purposes, such as the potion's side-effects.

**Disclaimer: **PJO doesn't belong to neither of us...Capiche?

**Shout Outs: Frankistien (OH...well..that's awkward, haha), littlemixlover17 (I am sorry! Really!),DragonCrusader, PineconeFace13, Midnight Star 2373 (aw, well, that's nice to hear:) ), Manser77 (I'm pretty sure he had enough time to figure out what a shower is.),Smile Laugh and Be Awesome, Guest ,SummerSpirit18 (EXACTLY! Cookies are wonderful!), Iceflight12787 ,Guest, Neusuada  
**

**Author's Note: **_**Razel: **_Alright! Hello! Anyway, this story's song...it's one of my most favourite songs ever. This has a lot of cussing, normally because I wrote it, expect that a lot from me, but it fits the situation. They were angry okay! Have fun guessing the band ;-D

Okay, I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I completely forgot about this story, and I apologize for this, really. I really still do hope some people are reading.

* * *

"_Would I last forever? You and I together, hand in hand we run away... far away!" _

**CHAPTER IV:** Going to Pasalcqua

**Aphrodite's POV**

I paced around my vast, endless room, contemplating on numerous subjects.

I had trouble commencing my new project: Prove It. I had doubts, whether or not it would succeed or, unfortunately, fail and crash. I both knew the characteristics of the couple I was playing cupid on. Thalia was stubborn, too proud to admit her feelings, and more importantly, forbidden. Nico, on the other hand, I could picture him being able to admit the truth, but at the same time beings equally as stubborn as Thalia. I felt as if he has more soul and heart towards admitting, but it's Thalia I was testing. They both needed to be on board with it, not just one happy camper.

The thing was, what if they couldn't pull their act together? What if they couldn't get together and my matchmaking business would just dampen. I didn't want that to happen, which made me even more determined to fulfil my wish.

After my legs started to burn, I decided to take a rest and perched myself on a magenta furry bean bag. I rested on the seat, arguing with myself over something I know wass redundant.

My eyes wandered to the screen, revealed the starting of my scheme.

The screen showed three figures. A tall, lean and tanned girl, reaching to a figure of 5'7 was one of them. Her coffee stained hair bundled up in princess bun, strands dragged along her face. Her olive eyes were framed with pastel eye shadows, while her lips merged to an innocent smile, and glistened from the gloss.

Desiree had her hand in between Nico's, who had his usual attire on. His hair shagged up from Desiree's fingers weaving through it. His plain black tee was ruffled, possibly from sitting down. The couple watched with the rest of the camp, a heated battle between Thalia and a camper.

Thalia had sweat coated on her forehead. She panted heavily from slashing and side-stepping away from her opponent. Her black capris were rolled up, giving her air. Her loose blue shirt was tied up at the ends to make any clean cuts.

From the outside of this scene, I noticed two couple's hands carried a tray of plates, and headed over to kitchen duty.

That's it, a plan to make them close but completely subtle and quiet at the same time.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

I had a towel wrapped around my neck, which absorbed all the remaining sweat from my previous game. Every step I make, my heart beated fast from the adrenaline and the exercise I surpassed.

I was completely dressed in new clothes, my smelly ones thrown in the laundry bin, which would probably stay there for a good month or so.

"Hey!" A voice called out to me. Thinking it wasn't important, I quicken my speed and pretended I never heard anything.

"Thalia!" The voice was persistent, slight annoyance was clearly evident. I sighed, and slowly dragged myself to face the culprit.

My eyes were met with a couple of dark chocolate ones, boring into mines. My stare harden and my body tensed.

"What do you want Di Angelo?" I asked, petulantly. I was annoyed, wasting my time like that. Was he entitled the right to annoy because, I'm sure as hell, he's not.

Nico rolled his eyes but kept the mask on, hiding his emotions, "Kitchen Duty." He said coolly, leaned back against the fence.

I pursed my lips and crossed my arms. My eyebrows perked up and my eyes shot a pointed look towards him, "What do I have to do with it?"

Nico sighed, obviously growing impatient with me. "Connect the dots smartass. I wouldn't be coming here in the first place if I didn't have a reason," He snapped, glaring at me.

My eyes heated up, as my fist balled tightly. "Get someone to do it. I'd rather die in a hole than do it with you."

"I'm not asking for your permission." Nico snarled, though his features growing soft. He sighed and looked at me.

"I don't," I stepped closer, our faces inches apart. I looked at him dead in the eye and growled, "Take _any _orders from anyone."

Nico closed his eyes, rubbing his temple, "My gods!" He threw his hands in exasperation, "It's just kitchen duty. There's no need to get worked up on it!"

"I am _not _getting worked up on it."

"Lies," Nico accused, and crossed his arms, "You're overreacting, which is probably a _huge _understatement."

I glared at him, trying to muster up any insults I can whip at him.

"So, kitchen duty?" Nico began, in a much smaller and less demanding voice, "You pretty much have no choice."

I glared at him, despite that he has the winnings on this battle. I frowned and grumbled some incoherent cussing. I made a small nod, my eyes downcast.

I followed Nico to the back of the kitchen. Washing the dishes for numerous campers wasn't exactly on my list today. Hades, it wasn't on anybody's list. You'd be surprised at how much everyone ate, the least to say was that they ate more than 4 plates, _per person. _

You could say that when I walked inside the room to see numerous mountain sized plates stacked up, I wasn't surprised. But realizing that I was the one in charge of washing these plates clean, I was furious.

I blinked, and snarled at the size and the amount of the plates.

Nico tossed me a sponge and walked towards the sink, "What do you want, scrubbing or washing and drying?"

Noting that he tossed me a sponge, he probably wanted me to do the washing. I smirked, not letting him have his ways. I chucked back the sponge at him. "Kitchen duty, meaning I don't have to do that work. I just have to show up," I said matter of fact.

Nico glared at me, "Wash and dry." He ordered. I sighed, but followed nonetheless. Not for him but the consequences.

I walked beside him, our hips and wrists brushing against one another, despite the size difference. I scowled. "Move a little?"

Nico rolled his eyes, but a smirk dancing on his lips, "You enjoyed that, don't deny it."

"You didn't move away," I retorted, my hands rinsing the plate he passed to me.

"And you didn't either, you hypocrite." He countered back, a smug look on his face. I gritted my teeth, his satisfaction made myself steam with frustration.

I picked up one plate and examined it. Spots of bacteria were visibly seen. I brought the plate in front of Nico's face, "Can you _please _wash it better."

"Who asked for your opinion?" He frowned, grabbing the plate and rewashing it.

I feed off his pessimistic attitude; I live off of it.

I smiled happily and scrubbed his newly washed plate. I placed the plate to the rack and started fresh with a new one he passed along.

"So..." Nico began, trying to make a conversation but for some reason that I wasn't aware of, it just made my blood boil and fume with anger.

"Shut up." I snapped harshly at him, dampening his mood.

"PMSing much." Nico grumbled, annoyed, before returning his attention towards the stacks of dishes to wash them more.

I dropped the plates and stared at Nico flat in the eyes. You could practically imagine the steam escaping out of my ears.

"What did you say?" I asked sassily, waiting for a good answer to redeem himself.

Nico stepped forward, a cocky attitude exploding out of him, "You're PMSing aren't you? That's why you're all shitty, am I right?" He repeated dryly.

I growled at him, glowering at the boy. Something inside me snap, and instantly, I grabbed a sponge from the side, clearly absorbed of soap, and chucked it at Nico's face. I tried my best to bite in my laughter as the sponged stuck on Nico's face longer, though I wasn't complaining. Nico growled, picking up the sponge that dripped down his face.

"You're going to pay, Grace." He hissed, as he whipped the sponge towards me. I quickly deflected his tossed and caught the sponge with slight difficulty. I threw it across Nico's hand, making it crash among the stacks of plates.

One by one, each dirty and clean plate fell, crashing to the ground in forms of tiny little chunks of pieces.

I blinked but that all changed when my smirked appeared, "Eh, better having the plates destroyed by my mad skills rather than having it made as a mass murder weapon due to your _impeccable _cleaning." I waved it off coolly.

Nico glared at me, grabbing a plate. He looked at me mischievously, "One step and you're out, Grace."

I grinned, up for the challenge, "Bring it." I taunted, side stepping away from his hits.

I soaked the sponge in water, adding more soap this time, "You. Shit. Face." I grunted in between my runs, chucking sponges after sponges.

Nico laughed mockingly, "The best you can do, Grace? Your ego boosted down didn't it. Wait... It couldn't have. I'm surprised your head even fitted here in the first place." He then threw another plate, landing below my feet. If it wasn't plastic, I would have new scars on my legs.

I smirked, "Your ass must be super jealous of your mouth from all the shit escaping out of it, huh?" I taunted, teasing laced in between the words.

Nico laughed, a grin breaking out of his face. I quickly hid below the steel counters, trying to defend myself from any of Nico's lame attacks.

He slid numerous plates under the table, hitting my ankle. Even though I had winced in pain, it was alright.

I sucked a deep breath and gathered all my sponges.

I quickly stanced myself up and whipped the sponges everywhere. I chucked it at Nico's face, arms, wrist, legs, ankles, but most importantly, his feet. The throw caused him to slip back and crash to the floor.

I bursted out laughing, unable to contain it no longer. His facial reaction was superb. Just _golden_. It looked like a crossover between a pug and the Scream painting.

I crouched down, my stomach burning from the laughter. My stomach was bouncing. If you were in my position, you'd probably have my reaction so don't even judge.

Nico scowled deeply and frowned. He slowly brought himself up and rubbed his neck, "Ass." He muttered before grinning mischievously.

I raised an eyebrow when he got closer to me. We were inches apart, feeling his breath creeping up on my neck. He had a slight flicker of gold flame in his eyes before switching on to pink, surprisingly, and back to his obsidian stained eyes. I stood there, captivated, which is unusual, and just speechless. A smirk merged on his lips as he reached out for the sponges grasped by my hands and dejuiced all the liquid onto me.

I closed my eyes, watching the water pour down from me. I snarled at Nico's laughing expression.

"Shut up," I ordered but when I reached down to grab a sponge, and ended up falling, it was obvious that he didn't take me seriously.

I sat on the floor, in a fetus position, glaring at the son of Hades, "It's not _that_ funny," I frowned, rolling my eyes, "Shut the hell up." I growled, feeling the temper build up inside me.

Nico's eyes soften and his eyebrows knitted together. He had a mask of confusion. That all changed when he cracked a grin and further on continued laughing.

I glared at Nico, my eyes settled a cold stare, "Stop it, dammit!" I grabbed the plate, venting out my frustrations and slammed the plate in front of him.

I took that as a perfect opportunity to stalk away, leaving to see Nico's face full of concern and guilt.

Ugh. What is wrong with him? Why must he always make my mood automatically switch? Does he always have to rain on my parade, was he entitled the job to?

I was frustrated to say the least. Does Nico always have to make me... like that? How does he manage to break me so easily? What I didn't understand was why was I dwelling on this? Why was I allowing this get to me? It made no sense. I felt like I was arguing with myself, completely useless and stupid.

"AGH!" I let out, snapping the sting of them, letting the arrow fit itself in the bulls eye.

I grinned, "_I'm back baby." _I mused to myself.

Just as I moved to another target, my ears suddenly came in contact with loud footsteps. My eyebrows quirked up and I switched the bow to it's direction.

The suspect raised his arm in surrender, eyeing my archery equipment warily, which is lethal for your information.

"Whoa, put it away Huntress." Nico smirked, losing the tension he once had in his shoulder.

I sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, and nonetheless, ignored Nico's wishes, "What do you want?" I asked petulantly, "And one more question. Why are you always near me?"

Nico rolled his eyes, and may I note, he did not answer my question yet, "Look Thals," He began, inching his way closer to me, "I'm sorry if I made you really angry and pissed off."

I raised my eyebrows, "Is that an apology, which by the way is not accepted, because it sure does not sound like one. Not that I didn't expect it in the first place, it just feels desperate." I scoffed.

Nico looked at me irritatedly and shot me a stare, "Oh, shut up, you don't make apologizing easy. Not even close."

I twisted my lips, satisfied at his annoyance. I automatically jerked my bow towards him, "Leave."

* * *

"Enjoy your meal!" Dionysus grumbled before hopping off the podium.

I smiled below the food before twirling my fork around the pasta. I shoved it in my mouth, sighing in delight.

"Mmm." I said in between my takes. I grabbed some fruit punch and drank it, nourishing my thirst.

Being the only Huntress here does have its perks. All my girls have stayed at their cabin, not wanting to stay and eat here with _boys _and since I have a black pit of a stomach, I need to eat here. Hearing the loud voices fighting against one another from the other cabins won't be good for me. It couldn't be fun to handle or the arguments when eating my lunch was my top priority, you know? And get this, I got extra food. Yeah, that's right, I give you permission to be jealous.

I heard some noises coming from the table besides me. I sighed and twitched my head to see Nico chewing loudly, on purpose.

I took in a deep breath. That's right, Thals, don't let him get to you. He's nothing, trust me. Yes, it felt as if there were two Nicos.

I jerked my head around, looking irritated. What? That was always my facial reaction when I looked at him.

"I can see that you're eating, but I don't want to hear it." I informed Nico who smiled at me.

"I'll stop if you accept my apology." He simply stated, a satisfying smirk danced on his face.

"For what? Completely making me even more embarrassed? For making me look like a fool. Oooh yeah, sure, why not?" I sarcastically replied, snarling and gave him a dryly smile.

Nico frowned. "I didn't mean to make you feel that way."

I slightly gasped. It was kind of weird seeing Nico being so sensitive, and what was annoying was that he had this flicker of pink in his eyes so many times. It drove me insane, and I had no idea why it was happening.

"Yeah, well, consider my appetite ruined." I quietly remarked towards him.

I grabbed my plate full of food and dumped it on the stacks of plates. Then, I stalked out, heavy headed.

* * *

"Hey Thalia!" I groaned, realizing the voice. It belonged to Nico.

I found it absurd how he always found his way into find me, despite the fact that I was clearly avoiding him.

I twirled around, with my attitude adding on a _Yes_...? I dragged my words out.

"I'm sorry, alright?" He stated sincerely.

It was quite amusing how he attempted to get me to forgive him. I didn't see the big of a deal in the situation, though I was also making much of a huge deal out of it as well for some unknown reason.

Normally, I tended to hold my grudges, longer than others. But, just today, I was suddenly determined to forgive him. Gods know why.

"Fine... Now would you please stop and leave me alone?" I irritably sighed.

Nico raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging the corner of his lips, "Well... Where's my apology?"

I got my attitude back, and had the eyebrow once again, "What _apology?_"

"Well, for overreacting." He stated matter of factly.

"Overreaction is a natural human quality." I countered back, bickering like the old married couple.

Nico sighed. "You know what, let's just stop for a while. We're late for the camp fire."

* * *

"_Máv̱res káltses pou den paírnoun poté vró̱mika_

_o makrýteros eseís ta foroún_

_i̱ ischyróteri̱ paírnoun_

_Merikés forés nomízo̱ óti tha prépei na ta plýnete_

_Allá káti mou léne den ypárchei_

_óchi akóm" _The entire camp bursted into the song.

"Hey Thals." Percy greeted me as I sat down beside him.

It was hard to notice Percy's face through the dark night, but the flickering light allowed me to make view of him. Annabeth was leaning on Percy's arm, her head perched on his shoulder. They looked like a true couple, which irked me but, comforted me at the same.

"Hello." I answered back, my eyes locked on the campfire.

"I heard about your fight with Nico. Literally, _heard." _Annabeth smirked, grinning at me.

I rolled my eyes, and gave her a questioning glance, "Eh, he was being an ass."

Annabeth nodded, "He changed, mature wise. Not the same boy as last year."

I shrugged.

I may have sounded bipolar half this time but, well, I didn't know. I used to be perfectly sane, let me inform you, but camp had made me completely delirious. I remembered last year, when the Hunters came back to camp, Nico and I had a steady friendship, you may say. I may have sounded a little bit confused then, but hell, I was _very_ confused.

Nico just didn't seem like the Nico he should have been. He seemed like he had just come out of a glittery box; he seemed more cheery, which was peculiar.

"Thalia..." Percy snapped his fingers in front of my face to relieve me from my trance.

"Huh?" I asked a little dazed.

Percy didn't answer me but just chuckled. I rolled my eyes, my ears ringing from my fellow hunters and campers' singing.

I turned around and saw Nico, standing next to Desiree. My stomach stirred as I saw them, and what they were doing. Desiree pulled Nico closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She drew her face closer to him. And then, their lips met.

My eyes merged into a glare and something inside me snapped.

The twisted feeling in my stomach had returned.

* * *

**HELLO! Honestly, I despise this chapter, I made them so out of character it makes me want to pull my hair out. Urg. But tell me what you think, some suggestions and ideas perhaps? I am dreading for more Thalico fluff so forgive if I may rush things.**

**Anyway, review, possibly?**

**Made by: **_**Lightning-AND'Death **_

**Edited by: Thalico the Couple of the Year**


End file.
